Robster83
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }}The mistfits is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 745 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The mistfits work diligently to produce Marble and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The mistfits has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The mistfits allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The mistfits believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The mistfits will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Overview Robster83 was one of the founding members of the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics and served as its Internal Chancellor. He was elected as the director of the Solidarity of Nations On White economic bloc. He has been nominated for awards from the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization for best forum posts. He served as a member of government of Sparta and represented their foreign affairs office. Robster is also the founder of Carthage. Robster83 joined the Aqua Defense Initiative on December 21, 2009. The Misfits was established as a red sphere nation, which for the perpetuity of its existence remained dedicated to the liberation of the oppressed, and aimed to remain a beacon of socialist light in the darkness of the Cyberverse. However, as Robster's political career in the cyberverse progressed, he changed his political views and became a part of several democratic alliacnes. Robster believed that Democracy provides the chance for members to decide their fate and call for changes in government without violence and chaos. He envisioned that all alliances will soon be in a democracy where power can be transferred from one party to another by means of elections, bringing an end to violence and coups. He believes the jurisdiction of the members of an alliance should determine its ruling authority. FEAR Robster83 is well known for his dedicated service and contributions to FEAR. Robster was one of the founding members of FEAR; he joined at the time when Confederate Spartan States (CSR) had moved to the white sphere, Turetel had founded the International Democratic Assembly, and Canik founded the Stoners Reeking Havoc. This meant that Gaius Aurelian and Marbles were heavily dependent on new members, and they managed to recruit several dedicated members such as Insaneirishman and Emperor Achilles. Robster, who joined in the starting stages, played a big part in FEAR's development. Robster served in the FEAR government for many months until Schmutte resigned from his post as Chancellor of Internal Affairs; that is when Robster received his nomination and was elected to take the role. In his reign, he was heavily involved with the SNOW economic bloc and helped to increase the prosperity in white. Robster resigned several months later and Turetel took over the role as his successor. ADI In his past reign at FEAR, Robster knew all about the new promising alliance of ADI. He watched them grow for several months before eventually deciding to join the ranks. Robster believed that ADI is destined to become a sanctioned alliance, and that it is destiny. Robster had gotten himself into a conflict when he was on a short break without an AA; three nations had declared on him and an alliance had also made a declaration of war against Robster. However, Warbuck, the Lord High Sentinel of ADI, supported Robster financially and put a stop to the conflict. That is when Robster was sure that his future was with ADI. LSN Robster created the League of Soviet Nations on January 20, 2010.